


S.M.S. ou Sex Made in Swan

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit délire S.M.S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.M.S. ou Sex Made in Swan

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST  
Titre: S.M.S. ou Sex Made in Swan  
Personnage(s): Bella/Edward  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0o0**

  
  
**« Salut beau gosse, tu me manques. B »**  
  
« Toi aussi, c'est long les nuits sans toi. E. »  
  
 **« Il me tarde de sentir tes mains sur moi… Partout sur moi. B. »**  
  
« C'est bien toi Bella ? E. »  
  
 **« Bien sûr… Tu as des doutes ? B. »**  
  
« Emmett ! C'est pas drôle, rends le téléphone à ta sœur ! E. »  
  
 **« Arrête Edward, c'est bien moi ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas habitué à ce genre de SMS mais tu me manques vraiment… B. »**  
  
« Ok… admettons… Dis-moi quelque chose qu'Emmett ne sait pas alors ! E. »  
  
 **« Et bien… La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, c'était juste après un match de football d'Emmett. B. »**  
  
« Pas très convainquant… qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'Emmett ne sait pas ça ? E. »  
  
 **« Chéri, si mon frère savait ça, tu serais déjà mort… Il me croit toujours vierge… B. »**  
  
« Tu as 24 ans alors j'en doute ma belle ! Un truc plus intime que tu es la seule à connaître… E. »  
  
 **« Tu as un grain de beauté sur la couille droite… Assez personnel mon amour ? B. »**  
  
« Ca devrait faire l'affaire… hum… que fais-tu ? E. »  
  
 **« Je sors de la douche. Une mini serviette autour de la poitrine. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent le long de ma peau frissonnante… B. »**  
  
« Tu veux vraiment faire ça par SMS ? E. »  
  
 **« Ca dépend ? Tu peux m'appeler ? B. »**  
  
« Non, suis au ciné… E. »  
  
 **« Alors allons-y pour les SMS… Je suis vraiment en manque Edward. B. »**  
  
« J'aimerai être là, avec toi… E. »  
  
 **« Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? B. »**  
  
« Je parcourrais ton corps de mes mains, cherchant à imprégner chaque parcelle de ta peau dans ma mémoire… E. »  
  
 **« C'est bon mon cœur, tellement bon… je sens tes mains sur mon corps… j'embrasserai ton cou, laissant des traces humides partout où ma bouche se poserait… B. »**  
  
« Je suis déjà dur comme la pierre. Totalement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. E. »  
  
 **« Je sens ta queue mon amour, elle ne va pas tarder à faire exploser les boutons si ça continue ! Veux-tu que je la libère ? B. »**  
  
« Attends un peu. Vas sur le lit et défais la serviette. E. »  
  
 **« Mmmhummm Edward… je suis toute offerte à ton bon vouloir ! B. »**  
  
« Putain ! T'es trop excitante ma puce. Je bande comme un fou ! E. »  
  
 **« Je me caresse la poitrine, imaginant tes mains sur mon corps… Putain c'est trop bon Edward ! B. »**  
  
« Continue à te toucher. N'oublie pas tes pointes durcies ma belle. Pince-les fort en pensant à moi ! E. »  
  
 **« C'est bon mon cœur ! Ma peau est en feu et un brasier couve dans mon bas ventre… Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais… B. »**  
  
« Oh si ! J'imagine très bien au contraire. Je dois être dans le même état que toi. Deux semaines sans se voir, c'est beaucoup trop ! Mes mains te caressent encore et ma bouche se pose dans ton cou… E. »  
  
 **« Oh ! OUI ! Continue ! Ta langue sur ma peau, c'est un délice… B. »**  
  
« Je descends plus bas, toujours plus bas… J'arrive sur ta poitrine généreuse et j'engloutis ton sein comme la plus délicieuse des friandises. E. »  
  
 **« Putain Edward, tu n'as pas idée comme tu me fais mouiller ! Il me faut plus je t'en prie ! Je m'acharne pour te libérer mon amour et quand j'y arrive, je prends ton érection dans ma petite main. B. »**  
  
« Bella… te voir faire des va-et-vient sur ma queue me rend encore plus dur, si cela estpossible ! Je te sens frissonner… Est-ce que tu te caresses toujours ? E. »  
  
 **« Bien sûr ! J'imagine ta langue à la place… J'ai envie que tu me lèches Edward… Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? B. »**  
  
« Tes désirs sont des ordres ma belle. Putain t'es vraiment trop délicieuse pour ton propre bien… Sucrée… tu as un goût de paradis ! E. »  
  
 **« C'est si bon ! Mes mains sont sur ma chatte, je la frictionne comme une folle. Est-ce que je peux mettre un doigt ? B. »**  
  
« Même deux si ça peut te soulager. N'oublie pas ma queue… E. »  
  
 **« Comment le pourrais-je ? Elle est juste énorme ! J'ai hâte de la sentir en moi mais d'abord j'aimerai te sucer… B. »**  
  
« Je n'attends que ça Bella… OH ! OUI ! Ta petite bouche rose sur ma queue ! Putain, c'est vraiment trop ! La voir entrer et sortir ainsi me fait pratiquement jouir ma Bella ! E. »  
  
 **« Je fais le vide dans ma bouche pour te prendre plus profond, ta queue vient buter au fond de ma gorge m'obligeant à déglutir autour de toi… B. »**  
  
« Putain ! Je vais jouir ! Je veux que tu avales tout ce que j'ai à te donner ! E. »  
  
 **« Mmmhummm tu as vraiment bon goût Edward ! J'en veux encore ! B. »**  
  
« Je vais m'occuper de toi ma chérie. Ma bouche revient sur ton centre tandis que je mets deux doigts à la fois dans ton vagin. Je fais des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort. E. »  
  
 **« Encore ! Edward, j'y suis presque ! B.»**  
  
« J'aspire, mords et lèche ton clito ma belle, il tressaute dans ma bouche. J'ai envie de t'entendre jouir pour moi ! E. »  
  
 **« OUIIIIIIIII ! EDWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDD. B. »**  
  
« Ca va ma belle ? E. »  
  
 **« On ne peut mieux… dis ? Tu rentres quand ? B. »**  
  
« Une semaine encore… Il me tarde tu sais… E. »  
  
 **« Je sais… moi aussi ! B. »**  
  
« Je t'appelle ce soir ? E »  
  
 **« Ok… Je t'aime. B. »**  
  
Edward essaya de répondre à la femme de sa vie mais il reçut un message de la part de son opérateur téléphonique lui indiquant qu'il avait dépassé son forfait SMS.  
  
Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il partirait loin d'elle, il s'assurerait d'avoir un forfait S.M.S. illimité parce que le Sex Made in Swan, c'était foutrement bon !


End file.
